Loving My Stitched Heart
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: This is a redo, since the first story was, so called, 'never existing' This is a love story Angel rights to herself about her love with Stitch. Please REVIEW! I changed the title of the story again to see if anything will change. Somethings wrong. Please
1. I Love You So

ElectricCircuslover: I just felt like doing this. I actually thougth about doing this a week ago, but I lacked the time to do it. It's a little love peom Angel writes to Stitch when she went on a business trip, selling her deserts to other companies. I had to redo this because for some reason, fanfiction thinks this isn't a story at all. I don't know what happened, but I can't see the reviews I earn at all so this is the same thing. Please repeat what you reviewed me.

_'I love you so much. It is tender thing that I have for you, no matter what you do, even if you also love Stitchet and have done the unthinkable with her, but I know deep down in your heart, that you love me more. _

_Youe fur color resembles the ocean, giving me relief when I touch you and the water. Your voice, in my opinion, sounds just like the calm wind, soothing my nerves when I feel tense._

_I love the way you give me such treatment when I feel sad or hurt, making me feel like I'm being taken cared by a strong and hansom knight._

_I love the way you make me feel on top of the world when I accomplish something great for myself. _

_Your lovely smile towards me, makes me feel like I'm the one you seek for love and hope._

_When I see your eyes, I see your love, devotion, caringness, and hope, which I swoon with love when I see them._

_When I see your lips moving, I see them silently saying 'I love you,' when your voice says something irrelevent to what your lips tell me._

_When I say your name, Stitch, I feel like your love is stitched to my big heart, making your love permanetly part of my heart._

_When I see you cry or become afriad of something, I feel like you're giving your life to save mine from desaster, and the tears that shed from your eyes, is love that is overflowing from your heart._

_And when I'm seeing you smile in your sleep, I can clearly tell your dreaming of me._

_And when I feel like I've fallen and can't get up with despair, your love towards me, lifts me up as if I'm on a cloud._

_When you and I are making-love, I feel like your putting more than your male-appendage inside me, I feel you love excape from you heart and enter me, makin gme feel pure and heavanly._

_And when I think of you, I think of the letters of your name, representing your love towards me. _

_S: Seeing your beautiful face smile, when I show you what love means to me._

_T: Thank you Angel for teaching me what love means._

_I: I will never give up for you Angel, no matter what cost I have to take to keep you safe._

_T: Telling you the good things that I will and shall provide for you._

_C: Caring for you is all I know, when I love you._

_H: Having you for a mate, makes me feel like I'm in heavan._

_While your away from me, I feel you're always with me, for your love and you are stitched to my heart._


	2. Sweets Like You

Chapter 2

Sweet Like You

ElectricCircuslover: I decided to put in another chapter, please, please repeat your reviews. I would really like to know. Angel's in New York, entering a dessert contest on which person is the best tasting and such. While's she's planning on what to make for the contest tomarrow, she couldn't help but think and write about her bugee bu.

_'I'm so happy to be here. If it wasn't for you, Stitch, and my o'hana it I wouldn't be the one here. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my desert shop, for working there, is like being home away from home._

_When I make my deserts, I think of your sweetness and attitude._

_When I create candy for my customers or for the family, I feel like I'm spreeding your sweetness to the world, for it is need of tenderness._

_When I create cookies of any kind, I see your smiling sweet face on each one, ready to make people happy._

_When I put sugar on into my recipes, I feel like your the one making the treats I make sweet._

_And when I decide to make candy that is sour, I feel like your sweetness was forgotten. _

_If I decide to make a something spicy, I feel like your sweetness just got an up-grade._

_When I see a sad child in my dessert shop, I offer him a free piece of candy, making him happy to have your sweetness._

_When I feel down, all I need is my sweet treats made from your love and sweetness to make me feel better again. _

_If I want to great a great dessert or food, such as tomarrow, I think of you, because to me, you are great food. Your ingredients:_

_Love to make the type of food heavanly._

_Sugar to make it sweet like you._

_Devotion, an ingrediant that needs to keep the type of food togather._

_A little spice to make your mouth burn passionately._

_and Heart to make the dessert into a shape you've dreamed about. _

_I love you Stitch and I can't wait to see you, my sweety pie!_


	3. Loving Your Place

Chapter 3

Place for You

ElectricCircuslover: I am thourally dissapointed that nobody repeated their reviews, exception of Stitchfreak626, which I do thank. I'm also upset that nobody, exception of Stitchfreak626, reviewed my big story. I feel very discouraged to put any more chapters for 'Trying to Live Dreams,' and this short story.

Oh, my email is finally working, so if those who have pm or something lke that, you may want to repeat what you said, becuase I haven't gotten one message for two weeks. So this is your chance.

Angel is in her hotel, getting things packed to go to another state on the US, which is going to be hard since she has a big first place trophy to pack. While she's packing, she just couldn't help but think of a few things to write for Stitch, since she felt like he was the one who made her a winner.

_'I have great news for you my bugee bu! I've entered 1st place in the desert contest! I have a big trophy to bring home. My next trip is Orlando, Floridia for another contest. While I'm writing this, I can't help but have my mind wander into a romantic state._

_The trophy is large and gold, reminding me of your love and sweetness, which brightens my day and the size of it feels endless._

_It's heavy to lug around, but that's how much love for you I have to carry in my heart._

_One the bottom of the trophy say's '1st place' and when I think about you, I think they mixed me up with you, for you are a winner in my heart._

_When I have to put my prize into my suitcase, which is extremely hard, I feel your love his trying to fight the enemy, which is full of things you don't want to be around (my suit case with clothes in it)._

_When I do put my trophy in my suitcase, I feel you're love is safe from others, for I am the one who is shielding my prize, which is you love._

_When I do bring my trophy home and the ohana is congradulating me, I'll tell them the real trophy is you love, Stitch._

_I'll right soon, my trophy of love,' _

Angel then kissed the bottom of the note, which left an imprirt of her lips from the lipstick and put the letter along with her other ones and tried putting the large trophy in her suitcase.


	4. Coming Home

Chapter 4

Coming Home to You

ElectricCicuslover: I at least had some time to work on this and have it finished. I have two days until I'm out of School!

Angel is on the plane back home. She's won many awards and certificates from Flordia, Texas, California, and from Virginia. Angel's plenty happy about her awards, exception of all the weight she has to carry. As she's flying home, looking at all the shapes of the clouds, her feelings for her one true love, is creeping into Angel's mind.

_I'm coming back to you, ready to grab heavan, for you are my gaurdian angel to hug. _

_My awards are much valued to, for I see them as you, ny precious prize._

_I've missed you so much, that not I feel like the lost ugly ducking you've read to me, and you're the family I'm looking for._

_While I'm coming home, I'm seeing clouds, many clouds for me to feel like I'm in heavan all ready._

_With so many shapes of you in them, I can't help but go berserk about you. _

_It feels like I've been gone for eternity, never seeing your beauty and lovely demeaner forever._

_Why do I feel this way about you? Because, I need someone who can love me for my personality, not because of my looks, and only you can do that. I love you because you are kind, gental, protective, caring, and so much more to say, because to me, your like my all-knowing Angel that knows what love means. _

_Seeing your face could make me melt with passionate emotion, that only you can see._

_I can't wait to see you my gaurdian angel, bugee bu!_


End file.
